Zaigan, The Meditation Monk
Background Story It was a dark and rainy night when the monks at the monastery found him. They were doing their normal monk activities such as meditating, training or studying when they heard a little kid crying. They went after the sound of the crying kid, which led them into the woods right next to the monastery. After some minutes of following the cries, they found a little baby, on the ground. The kid was freezing. They quickly brought the kid back to the monastery and put him in blankets, but they quickly realized that the kid was actually not freezing. As time flew by it became more obvious that the kid was actually not human, but a Tiefling. And therefore some of the other kids at the monastery, and also some of the monks disgusted him. The kid, which the monks named Zaigan, grew up with a lot of hate against him, and he could also see that he wasn't like the others. He was different. As he got older he mastered the art of meditation. It was one of the only reasons he kept on going. Meditation gave him a way to escape who he was. It made it possible for him to deny his Fiendish Heritages. He also learned how to fight and they also made him study. He was naturally better than the other kids at almost everything. When he got old enough, and the monks no longer was able to teach him anymore, they asked him if he could not try to fight the monsters attacking the village, which was close to the monastery. Of course he chose to help and he quickly started fighting the monsters, it went well for some time. But he was not fast enough. One man couldn't stop an entire army of beasts. So he started training other kids. In the start he did not get many students, but as time passed many started to look at him in another way, they looked past his fiendish side. With more fighters available to help defend the village. They pushed the monsters back, and he could finally relax. He went into exile and meditated for many years, trying to archive perfect harmony, and tranquility, and as he archived it he realized something. He couldn't stay here, so he decided to go on a spiritual journey, which lead him to Nibiru. Personality Zaigan grew up with a lot of loneliness and hate. But due to his meditation he learned not to judge people by their race, but by their character. He prefers not to fight, and rather wants to have peace. He doesnt really smile, and usually carry a neutral look on his face. He isn't the best at talking to people as he through his whole childhood was alone (except for his teachers, but they also disliked him) Appearance Zaigan stands at 5 '7 and he is strong, but doesn't look that strong, because most of his strength comes from his Fiendish side. He has short hair, which is brown, and he has blue eyes, which is rare among Tieflings. He doesn't carry any weapons, as he prefers not to fight. Of course he can use his whole body to fight, so he actually doesn't need weapons. He is thin but also very hardy also due to his Fiendish Heritages. Category:Characters